Tower Maze
The jester Filippo in Oren constructed the Tower Maze to befuddle Aislings. According to him, only the smartest, wittiest, and most clever Aislings can complete the trial, though with this guide even you can walk away with the reward. For completing this challenge you will be rewarded with 50,000 exp and a Red Pirate Bandanna if you're a male or a Red Pirate Scarf if you're female. This is a nice quest for lower level Aislings, as there are no creatures in the maze. This can also be considered the first quest in the Great Power chain, so it is recommended if you're planning on doing The Fountain Quest. Procedure Talk to Filippo about the Maze (not the Sewer Maze) and follow these steps. You'll make it through the maze in no time. #On floor 1-1, go to (1,16) #On floor 2-1, go to (5,7) #On floor 1-2, go to (1,3) #On floor 2-2, go to (9,1) #On floor 1-3, go to (16,1) #On floor 2-3, go to (5,7) #On floor 1-4, go to (1,3) #On floor 2-4, go to (9,1) #On floor 3-1 head right, take first right and move towards the very bottom corner. You will be warped to the enclosed staircase in the top corner. #On floor 4-1, head to the north wall (26,1). You'll find yourself back on floor 1-1; talk to Filippo once more about the Maze and he will praise your intelligence and give you your reward. Quest Text Filippo: Hello. What can I do for you? Maze Hello there! I'm Filippo the Jester and this is my Tower Maze. The Tower Maze is a four level maze going up the tower. I designed it so only the smartest, wittiest, and most clever Aisling can complete my maze. Do you think you have what it takes to complete my maze? Piece of cake. Well, aren't you a cocky one. That would explain why your head is so much bigger than your body. You do not seem too bright, but here is your chance to prove me wrong. Before you get started, here is a helpful hint and a warning about the maze. Let's hear it. Things in the maze are not always what they seem. Be very careful, many who have tried and failed have become forever lost in the maze and to this day have never come out. Good luck! I'm just kidding with ya. When you are in the maze and you finally come to the realization that you are just not the Aisling you thought you were, just go to the bottom corner of any room on the 1st and 2nd level. It will take you out of the maze. But if you do complete the maze, I will have a prize for you. You completed the maze! You are truly a bright Aisling. I was just kidding about the big head thing. Here's your prize. Now you too, can look like one of the local ruffians. Maybe I should design a tougher maze, hmmm... Category:Quest